Shattered Dreams
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Andy goes back home for help. What will happen when she sees her ex? Secrets will be exposed and will her heart be shattered, when he finds out the truth from someone he didn't expect that knew it the whole time? Rated T for language. R&R kiddies!
1. My Long Introduction

A/N: Hello everyone out there in reader land! I swear, I can't get enough of this show... I **LOVE** IT! So many different ideas for it. I think this one will be okay, but who knows? LOL. Well, I hope you all enjoy this as much as the rest of my stories and as always R&R kiddies!

P.S. Ooooo yeah, I pre-ordered SOA season 2 last night (woot-woot!!) and whenever it comes out, I can watch it, and get going on the other stories, because they're just sitting there, collecting dust... haha. Well, hopefully the DVD will be out either this summer or maybe August, I'm not sure.

P.P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's, of course. Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...  
...My Long Introduction...

It was almost midnight and I was driving north on the I-5 freeway, heading towards my hometown in Charming, California to take my mom Lynn to St. Thomas Hospital. Twelve hours earlier, she got into a fight with her dead-beat drunken husband Billy. Why she married him? I still don't know why, but after he did a number on her and hit me a few times, I knocked him in the head with a bat.

That was my chance to grab Mom, my little sister Chloe, and my daughter Jaylin, and get the hell out of there. I didn't even have time to pack anything, I just had to get away from that bastard and travel back home. I'll have to buy things for Mom, the girls, and I whenever I get into town. I'm also going back home to get help from some old friends.

* * *

Here's a little about me- my name is Andrea Cooper, but anyone that knows me, calls me Andy. I was born and raised in Charming to my parents James and Lynn Cooper on November 16, 1981. I was a huge daddy's girl and everyone knew it. There was nothing he wouldn't do for me, even if it was too big or too small, it didn't matter to him.

Mom kind of protested against it, but Dad appointed his best friends John and Gemma Teller and Clay Morrow to be my godparents. The only problem Mom had, was John and Clay was a part of the towns motorcycle club called SAMCRO or Sons of Anarchy Motorcyle Club, Redwood Original. But after a while, she didn't mind, she even became best friends with Gemma and Luann Delaney.

Then after I turned seven, I had a huge crush on my best friend Jax Teller. Even though he was three years older than me, we were attached to the hip, and did almost everything together, and we always got into trouble one way or another, but overall, we had so much fun.

In April, two years later, Jax's little brother Tommy died of their family flaw, which was a congenital heart defect. Gemma and Jax both had it, but they turned out fine. After Tommy's funeral, I noticed that John wasn't acting like his usual self. He was always sad and he didn't want to do anything with the family or us, and I could see, that he was really upset about losing Tommy.

A few days before I turned twelve, in 1993, something bad happened- John went out riding on his bike one day and got hit by a semi, then was dragged one hundered and seventy eight yards away, but he died two days later of his injuries. I didn't want celebrate my birthday at all, I was too upset to even have one. Not only that, Jax was a mess, but I'm glad I was there when he needed me.

Two things happened, a year later. One- Gemma married Clay and two- Mom and Dad gave me a little sister, they named Chloe, but I call her CeCe. I'm not sure how Jax felt about it, but I was happy that my godparents married each other.

When Jax went into his sophmore year of high school, him and I wasn't hanging out as much anymore, only because he noticed Tara Knowles. I was never friends with her, but because I loved Jax and he was my best friend, I played nice when I was around her.

But I only had to play nice around her up until she was nineteen, because she took off to Chicago. But before Tara left, she tried to get him to go with her, trying to change him, so he refused to leave Charming for her. She couldn't handle the 'MC' life that Jax was living, leaving him hurt and heart broken. So there I was- best friend to the rescue, being there when he needed me.

On my eighteenth birthday, Jax took me to get my first tattoo and since I was Jax's Old Lady, I got the infamous crow. I got it below my belly button, so only Jax could see it. A few days later, we both got each others names on the inside of our wrists. I got 'Jax' on my right and he got 'Andy' on his left in cool script writing.

In 2002, it was a crazy year for me. Jax cheated on me with one of the crow eaters and tried to lie about it, so I got back at him by sleeping with one of my co workers from the book store, named Tyler, and told Jax what I did. He didn't take it very well, so we got into a huge fight, broke up, and I started dating Tyler not too long after.

About three months later, Dad died unexpectedly. I was completely devestated and I felt like I wanted to die. It was raining the night it happened, but from what I was told, Dad was on his way home from Stockton and the brakes weren't working, so he crashed head on into a tree. To this day, I think someone wanted to kill him, to make it look like an accident, but nobody investigated it to find out what really went down.

The night of Dad's funeral, Tyler was out of town with his family, so Jax was there to comfort me. I was so upset, vunerable, and sad that Jax and I slept together. The next day, I thought it was a huge mistake, because I cheated on Tyler, and still I never told him about it. Yeah, I know, shame on me.

A week later, Mom decided that she didn't want to live in Charming anymore, so she moved CeCe and I to Phoenix, Arizona. I really didn't want to leave my home, but I thought it was time for some kind of change and I thought, if I didn't like it, I'd go back. After a while, Tyler moved down there too, so we could be together.

I was in shock, a couple months later, when I found out I was pregnant. Tyler was estatic, but I honestly didn't know if the baby was his or Jax's. On Febuary 14, 2003- Jaylin Harley Cooper was born, she weighed 6lbs - 4oz and she was 19 1/2 inches long. The first time I held her, that's when I knew in my heart that Jax was her father, I mean, I could just feel it.

As Jaylin's been getting older, I've noticed some things she does that is similar to Jax, plus she has his blue eyes, lips, skin tone, and she even has a little mole on the left side of her face just like Jax does, and Jaylin inherited Jax's stubborness. All she got from me is my hair color and my smart ass attitude. I don't even know how Tyler thinks she's his daughter, it's crazy. I have to tell both of them the truth about Jaylin or this guilt is gonna to eat me up inside.

* * *

Now we're in the present and I'm trying to get everyone away from that sick son of a bitch, which means I'll be coming face to face with Jax, after almost six years of not talking or seeing each other. I mean, the only people I kept in touch with was Mom's other best friend Lucy and my cousin Jake- who is a prospect for the club and while I've been keeping in touch with Jake, he was nice enough to tell me that Jax had a son and Tara's back from Chicago. I think this little adventure will be fun, but I'm gonna wing it, and see what happens.

* * *

A/N: Ugh! I'm not real fond of these long lines and junk...lol. Well, I'm going to stop right there with this LONG intro, I did my best! Sorry, but I had to. I have no clue when Clay and Gemma got married, all I know is that is was in the mid-90's, so I made up my own year when they did. Well, I just hope you enjoy this and as always R&R kiddies! :-D


	2. Waiting at the Hospital

...Chapter 2...  
...Waiting at the Hospital...

After I passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, I smiled, we're almost there. I took out my phone and called Jake. He picked it up after three rings. "Yeah?"

"Heeeeey." I said, in my best Fonzie voice and chuckled. "What's going on?"

"Uh, Andy?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wow, we haven't talked in a couple of months, what's up?"

"First... you haven't told anyone about Jaylin have you?"

"No, I just never brought it up, at all." he paused. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Good thing he only knows about me having a daughter and he doesn't know that Jax is the daddy, because I know he'd tell him for sure. I took a deep breath. "The reason I'm calling so late is because... I need your help."

"Okay, what is it? Is it serious?"

"Yes, very... can you meet me at St. Thomas?"

"What? You're in town?"

"Yes and I'll explain why, when you get there."

"Okay, I'll be right over... bye, Andy."

"Bye, Jake." I told him, then hung up the phone, and dropped it in my lap. I glanced over at Mom, passed out in the passenger seat. "We're almost there, Momma... just hold on a little bit longer." then I looked back at the road, taking a deep breath. Five minutes later, I pulled into St. Thomas and parked in the front, and ran in to the nurses station. "Excuse me?"

A nurse looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Andrea Cooper and my mother Lynn Grant, is out in my car." I paused. "I just came up here from Phoenix, because her husband beat the shit out of her, and she's been unconscious the whole trip here."

"Why did you come all the way out here, if you could have gone to a hospital in Phoenix? And it looks like, you need to get checked out too."

"I'm not worried about me, but the reason why I didn't go to a hospital there, was because." I paused to read her name tag. "Nurse Jane... I had to get as far away as possible from that sick son of a bitch, so get off your ass, and help her."

"All right, fine... no need to get nasty." she stood up and waved over other nurses standing around. "There's a critical patient outside, in a.."

"Navy Blue Jeep Liberty." I told them.

Nurse Jane nodded. "The patient has been beaten up and she's unconscious. Put her on the gurney and take her to exam room number three."

"Follow me." I said, walking out and they followed me. I opened the passenger side door and they carefully took her out, then wheeled her inside.

As I leaned up against my car, I heard a door open, followed by CeCe, yawning, and looking around. "Where are we?"

"Home." I smiled. "In Charming... at the hospital."

"Is Mom okay?"

"They're working on her right now, they just took her in."

"Oh."

"Is Jay still asleep?"

"Like an angel." she nodded. "So does anyone know you're here?"

"Just Jake." then seconds later, I think I spoke too soon, when I heard motorcycles in the distance and looked up to see who was with him. "And now... Chibs, Happy, Juice, and Jax knows I'm here. Just great."

"Uh-oh." CeCe chuckled.

"Shut up and get in the car with Jay." I said, walking up to Jake.

"Wow, you're really here." he said, getting off his bike. "I thought you were joking." I looked up and he quickly frowned. "What happened to your face, Andy?"

"Give me a hug first and I'll tell you." I gave all the guys hugs and said my hello's, then when I got to Jax, I hesitated. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. I immediately breathed in the scent of motor oil, leather, and Armani cologne, it made me smile.

As soon as I let go of him, I noticed his frown too. "Now... who the hell did that to you?"

Even after all this time, it looks like Jax cares about me on some level. I took a deep breath. "I came up here from Arizona to bring Mom to the hospital. Her asshole husband beat the shit out of her, and when I tried to stop him from almost killing her." oh boy, I had tears falling down my cheeks, but I ignored it, letting them fall. "He started on me, so when I had my chance, I grabbed a bat and hit him as hard as I could. When I knew he was down, I grabbed her, Chloe, and my... daughter and got the hell out of there."

"You have a daughter?" both Juice and Jax asked at the same time.

"Chloe's here too?" asked Jake.

"Yes and yes... they're in my car."

"What's his name?"

I looked over at Jax. "It's Billy Grant."

He glanced over at Juice. "You find out everything you can on that bastard and bring it to the club at church tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Juice nodded.

"I'm sorry for bringing all of you into this mess... I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay, Love." Chibs smiled. "We'll take care of it."

"Yeah, Baby Girl." Happy added and I nodded.

"So." Jake started. "Where are you staying?"

"No where at the moment."

"You can stay at my house."

"Jax, I can't do that." I looked over at Jake. "Is my parents house still standing?"

"Yeah, that's where I crash, when I'm not at the clubhouse... and Lucy comes by three times a week to keep it clean."

"Really?" he nodded. "Oh, that's cool... I guess, we'll stay there then." I shrugged, then I heard Jax groan.

A few minutes later, we heard a clearing of the throat, followed by "Excuse me, Miss Cooper?"

We all turned around and Nurse Jane was staring at us then I said "Yes?"

"The doctor would like to talk to you and discuss your mothers situation, in the waiting room."

"Thank you." I nodded. "I'll be right there." Nurse Jane gave me a weak smile, then walked back inside. I turned to the guys. "Can one of you watch the girls?"

Happy leaned up against the car. "Go ahead, Andy... I got this." I nodded and walked into the hospital.

"Andy... wait." Jake and Jax said at the same time, then those two plus Chibs, Juice, and I walked into the waiting room like Nurse Jane had instructed me to, and saw that there was a woman wearing a white coat, looking down at a chart.

"Um... excuse me, doctor?"

She looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Are all of you... family?"

"Yes." I said, without hesitation. "They are."

"All right, I'm Dr. Lee." she looked back down at the chart. "Aside from the bruises and cuts all over her face and upper body, Lynn has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and she's slipped into a coma."

"Oh, my God." I said, as I felt more tears falling. "How long will she be in the coma?"

"It's hard to say. It could be a few days from now, or months, and sometimes it can go up to years." I slowly nodded, then I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over and Jax was pulling me into his arms. I just buried my head on his chest as he was rubbing my back. I know this isn't the time to say this, but damn, Jax smells good. "Right now, Lynn is comfortable, feeling no pain, and her vitals are good."

"What room is she in?" I heard Jake ask.

"She's in the ICU on the fifth floor, room two-fifty." she replied.

"Thanks, Doc." Jax said, then seconds later, I heard the door open and shut. Jax backed up to look at me. "We're gonna get this guy, I promise."

"Okay." I nodded, then I looked over at Jake. "Can you, uh... take the girls to my parents house? They've had a long night."

"Sure, we'll stay with them till you get there."

"Yeah." Juice smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

"Do you want me to go up with you to see your mom?"

I looked up at Jax and saw his eyes full of worry and concern and I nodded, then I looked over at the guys. "I'll be at the house in a little bit, let Happy know what's going on, please."

"Okay, Love." Chibs said, giving me a hug.

Juice gave me a hug, seconds later, and said "Welcome home, Girly." I nodded with a smile, then after I gave Jake a hug too, the guys left.

* * *

Author POV:

Juice, Chibs, and Jake were walking out to Andy's car, Happy turned around raising his eyebrow. "So, what's going on?"

"Andy wants us to take the girls to her parents house." Juice stated. "She'll be over after she visits with Lynn."

"Is Lynn okay?"

"We'll tell you when we get over there." Chibs told him. "And after the little kiddies fall asleep.

"Okay... and Jax?"

"He's staying with her." Jake said, opening the door, and sticking his head inside. "Chloe." he slightly shook her leg. "Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered, then she gasped when she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. "What?"

"It's me, your cousin Jake... remember me?"

"Oh yeah, hey." she looked around. "Where's Andy?"

"With your mom." then he glanced over at Jaylin, who was still asleep. His eyes slightly widened for a second, then he looked back at Chloe. "Um... Andy wants me and the guys to take you to your old house, so come on."

"Come on? Can't we ride in the car?"

"Chlo... how am I supposed to get back to my bike?"

"Oh, right." she nodded, then shook Jaylin's arm. "Jay, wake up... we have to go somewhere."

Her eyes fluttered and she stretched a little. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's with Grandma, the doctors are making Grammy feel better."

"Is Mommy still hurt too?"

"Your Mommy is going to be fine."

"Who are you?" she said, in soft voice.

"I'm your Mommy's cousin, Jake." he smiled and she slighty nodded. "Mommy wants you and Aunt Chloe to come with us to your grandmas old house, and we'll be riding on motorcycles."

"What kind are they?" Chloe asked, unbuckling Jaylin from the seatbelt.

"It's a Harley."

Jaylin's eyes lit up like the 4th of July. "You have a Harley?" he nodded. "That's my middle name, Silly." she said, with a giggle.

He smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh... can I ride on it?"

"Sure, come on."

"Yay!" Jaylin cheered, then her, Chloe, and Jake's head got out of the car. Once she saw all these big guys in front of her, she hid behind Jake. "Who are they?"

"Mommy's good friends." he pointed to them one by one. "That's Chibs, Juice, and Happy." the guys just nodded with an awkward smile, trying to hide the shocked looks on their faces. Chloe caught on to why they were staring at Jaylin intently and her eyes widened, she just quickly shook her head, in a 'please-don't-say-anything-to-anybody' look plastered all over her face.

Their jaws slightly dropped to the ground, confused, then Chloe looked down at Jaylin. "Come on, Jay."

"Okay." she nodded.

Jake grabbed Jaylin's hand. "Come on, you're coming with me, Peanut." she giggled as he got on his bike, then sat her in front of him. "Chlo, go with Juice." she nodded and did what she was told. Jake put his extra helmet on her and then put his on. "I want you to leave this on your head, okay?" she nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Juice helped Chloe get on his bike as Jake was starting up his. "Ready, Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"All right, let's go guys." he said, riding off. Seconds later, all four of them left the parking lot, going south, heading towards the house.


	3. Still at the Hospital, but Leaving Soon

...Chapter 3...  
...Still at the Hospital, but Leaving Soon...

I was standing in front of Mom's door, taking a few deep breaths. I felt Jax squeeze my hand and when I looked over at him, he smiled at me, letting me know that it was okay. I slowly nodded and walked into her room, with Jax close behind me.

Now, I haven't really noticed how bad her face was, until now. The sight of her, made me start crying, and again, Jax pulled me into his arms. Minutes later, I backed up to look at him. "I want him dead, Jax... I don't care how you do it, just please get him out of our lives."

"I'll take care of it, Andy."

"Okay." I slowly nodded, feeling a little relieved.

"I need you to tell me... what else has he done? I mean, to you, Chloe, and your daughter."

"Well, he's tried to hit CeCe, a few times, but Mom always got in the way and took the beating." I paused to think. "This is the fourth time, he's hit me."

"And your daughter?"

_"You mean, our daughter?"_ I thought to myself. "According to CeCe, he hit Jaylin twice, when I wasn't there."

"Okay." he nodded. "We'll somehow lure him out here and get rid of him for good."

"Thank you."

He smiled at me. "You're welcome."

* * *

Author POV:

"Guys." Chloe started. "I need you to promise me that you won't tell Jax about Jaylin. Andy wants to tell him, but at the right time."

"Chlo... he's gonna know she's his, once he sees her." Jake stated, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." Juice nodded.

"Well, until then, could you not say anything?" all the guys looked at her with a blank stare. "Please?"

"Fine." Happy raised his arms in defeat as the rest of them just nodded.

"Thank you." she started walking towards the hallway. "Good night."

"Good night!" they yelled back and shook their heads.

Juice looked over at Jake. "You have to tell Andy to tell Jax."

"Why me?"

"She's your cousin, man." Happy said, taking a sip of his beer. "Why not you?"

Jake sighed. "Okay then, I'll tell her when she gets back."

* * *

Andy's POV:

We stayed in Mom's room for another hour, then as we were walking out, Jax stopped. "Can I show you something?"

"What?"

"Follow me." I nodded, then we walked to the other side of this floor, until he came to a stop, and nodded towards a window. I looked and saw a baby inside an incubator. "That's my son, Abel." he grabbed my arm, pulling me into the room.

I looked down at the adorable sleeping baby. "Wow, Jax... he's beautiful." he looks just like Jaylin, when she was born. "Jake told me you had a son, but he never told me what happened to him. Why is he so tiny?"

"You remember Wendy? She was a crow-eater?"

"Vaguely." I nodded my head, not taking my eyes off of Abel.

"Well, we got married, then she was too consumed into her drug habit, so I filed for divorce. About eleven months back, we tried to work it out, but it didn't happen, except her getting pregnant."

"Oh."

"So... Abel was born ten weeks premature, because of the drugs, and on top of that, he got the family flaw."

"Oh no."

"The doctor's done two surgeries on him to fix him up and now, he's doing all right, he's getting stronger."

"That's good."

"He has to stay in the toaster a little bit longer though."

"Toaster? Really, Jax?" I smacked his arm, then looked back down at Abel. I think Jaylin's going to be super excited that she has a little brother, because she's been asking for one. I looked up at Jax with a smile. "I'm glad he's doing okay."

"Me too, he'll pull through this... he's a Teller."

"Yep, he is." I nodded, in agreement, just like our daughter. We stayed in Abel's room for another ten minutes, then as we were walking out, my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jake... your car is still there. Juice and I let the girls ride with us." he paused. "Juice took Chloe and I took Jaylin."

"What?" I yelled. "You took my daughter on your bike?"

"Hey, she got a kick out of it... because I told her what it was and she told me, her middle name is Harley."

I groaned. "That doesn't matter if it's her middle name, Jake." I sighed and took a deep breath. "Whatever, I'm too tired to yell at you... I'll be there in a few." then I hung up the phone and by that time Jax and I was outside, by my car.

"What's Jaylin's middle name?"

"Harley."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "That's the coolest name, ever."

"Yeah, Jake was telling me that... Jay loved the fact that his motorcycle is a Harley."

"Cool." he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "So now that we're just standing here... how have you been for the past." he paused. "Six years?"

"I've been doing okay, working at this bank." I said, leaning against the car door.

"Any boyfriends?"

"Actually, yes... I'm still with Tyler."

Jax made a face. "You're still with that guy?" I nodded and he shook his head. "So how come you never came to visit or even call?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I just didn't want to travel anywhere with a baby." I looked at the time on my phone. "I gotta get going."

"Okay, I'll follow you." I nodded, then got in my car, and started it. I waited until Jax was ready, then I drove off, with him behind me.

A few minutes later, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, you're awake... couldn't sleep?"

"Oh shit, Tyler, I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Billy beat the shit out of Mom and he hit me a few times, when I tried getting him off of her."

"What?" he yelled, into my ear.

"Let me finish." he groaned, so I continued. "When I got the chance, I hit him in the head with a bat."

"Shit, are you okay? Are you still at the house?"

"Here's the thing... I grabbed Mom, CeCe, and Jay, got into the car, and took off." I paused. "I didn't even have time to pack."

"Okay, where are you?"

"I took her to." I deeply sighed. "St. Thomas."

"In Charming?" he slightly yelled. "You drove all the way to California?"

"Tyler, I didn't know what else to do or where to go."

"Out of all the places, why Charming?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time... it was the only thing I could think of." I said, pulling up to the house, shutting off the engine.

Tyler sighed. "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow."

"No, no... you don't need to miss your parents thing, it's important to them."

"So are you and the girls."

"I know." I got out of the car and shut the door, leaning on it. "But I know for a fact that we're all safe here, just do what you have to do over there." I saw Jax walking up to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine... I'll give you a call tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, Tyler... bye." I told him, then hung up my phone. I looked up and Jax was staring at me. "What?"

He chuckled. "You love him, huh?"

"Yes, I do, Jax."

"Then... why'd you come here, out of all places in the world." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jax smirked, getting closer to me, invading my personal space, placing his hands on the car, trapping me in between his arms. "I bet, by the time we get that asshole and before you leave here." he brought his lips inches from mine, making my heart race. "You're not going to wanna leave me." I felt the heat of his breath bouncing on my lips. "Again."

"Jax..." I breathed out, then within seconds, he crashed his lips onto mine.


End file.
